ЧаВО
Что означает отслеживание привычки? Отслеживание привычки означает слежение за своими моделями поведения, которые вы хотите изменить. Оно сразу дает обратную связь, оно может дать вам информацию и вдохновение, необходимые для совершенствования. Это похоже на подсчет калорий, когда мы хотим похудеть. HabitRPG позволяет вам отслеживать несколько типов задач и привычек, используя структуру ролевой игры (role-playing game, RPG). Когда вы достигаете прогресса в привычках реальной жизни, ваш герой получает золото и опыт. Когда вы не соблюдаете привычки, герой теряет здоровье. Поздней вы сможете собирать милых питомцев, сильных ездовых животных и мощное оружие и броню. Вы также можете вступить в группу и подбадривать своих друзей. Даже если вы никогда не играли в ролевую игру, то просто создайте список Привычек, Ежедневных заданий и Задач и наслаждайтесь своим прогрессом, наблюдая, как вы достигаете все больших успехов. Привычка, Ежедневное или Задача: что выбрать? Есть 4 основных различия между этими типами заданий: * Повтор: 'Привычки и Ежедневное являются заданиями, которые будут часто повторяться. Задачи - это задания на один раз, которые будут повторяться редко или никогда. * 'График: 'Ежедневные задания имеют график, например, их нужно выполнять каждый день или только в выходные. У Привычек и Задач нет графика. * 'Наказание: 'Привычки и Задачи не имеют наказаний за их несвоевременное выполнение. Ежедневные задания автоматических наказывают вас, если вы не сделаете их к концу дня, в который они должны быть выполнены (см. Здоровье). * 'Мотивация: Привычки могут служить стимулом, чтобы сделать что-то другое или новое или наказать вас за плохие поступки. Ежедневные задания могут служить для того, чтобы дисциплинировать себя и делать повторяющиеся задания. Задачи могут сделать то, что не будет в дальнейшем часто повторяться. Что означает цвет задания? Оттенок каждого задания (т.е. Привычек, Ежедневных заданий и Задач) изменяется в зависимости от того, как исправно вы выполняете их. Каждое новое задание начинается с нейтрального цвета - желтого. Выполняйте Ежедневные задания и положительные Привычки чаще, и тогда они станут синими. Если же пропускать задания или поддаваться плохим привычкам, задания станут красными. Цвету задания соответствует его ценность. Прогресс в любой красной привычке даст больше опыта и золота. Невыполнение красной привычки или ежедневного задания нанесет еще больше урона герою (Примечание: Задачи не наносят урон). Цвета призваны побудить вас приложить дополнительные усилия для достижения прогресса, если вы пренебрегаете заданиями. У Ежедневных заданий есть еще один цвет - серый, о котором можно подробней узнать в разделе Ежедневные задания. Как изменить ценность задания? Некоторые задания могут быть более ценными для вас, чем другие. Например, завершение исследования должно давать больше очков, чем чистка зубов зубной нитью. Вместо того, чтобы задавать ценность задания при его создании HabitRPG со временем сама рассчитывает ценность задания. Если вам непременно нужно изменить ценность задания, в настройках задания есть параметр "Сложность". Она нужна на случай, если задание имеет особенно высокую сложность. Нельзя напрямую менять ценность заданий на какое-то конкретное значение; редактирование задания позволяет только изменить его сложность. Получаемая награда или урон задания меняются в зависимости от его текущей ценности и сложности; ценность задания либо движется в положительном направлении (когда вы выполняете ежедневное задание или жмете "+" рядом с привычкой), либо движется в отрицательном направлении (когда вы не выполняете ежедневное задание или жмете "-" рядом с привычкой). На ценность задания могут косвенно влиять определенные классовые заклинания, которые увеличивают ценность задания без нажатий на "+". Исключением являются Задачи, ценность которых ухудшается, как в случае с пропущенным Ежедневным заданием, но ущерба здоровью это не наносит. Я собираюсь в отпуск; как отключить Ежедневные задания? Иногда обстоятельства нашей жизни таковы, что для здоровья лучше НЕ работать. Если вы отправляетесь в отпуск или заболели, пусть ваш герой отдохнет в Гостинице! Когда вы в Гостинице, ваш аккаунт полностью замораживается, чтобы вы спокойно могли насладиться солнцем или куриным супом. Минимальное время пребывания в гостинице 24 часа, но после этого вы можете покинуть ее в любое время. Гостиницу можно найти в Таверне. Нажмите вкладку "Общение". Слева вы увидите большую зеленую кнопку со словами "В гостиницу". (Обратите внимание, что в игре может быть известная разработчикам ошибка, когда вы не видите эту кнопку; чтобы увидеть ее, измените размер окна - сделайте его больше или меньше). ВАЖНО! Если вы или ваша группа участвуете в квесте или деретесь с боссом, отдых в Гостинице не защитит вас от получаемого урона. Если вы хотите просто отключить одно из Ежедневных заданий, то у каждого задания есть опция повтора, которая задает, в какой день вы должны делать то или иное задание. Эта функция пригодится, если вы не хотите делать задания по выходным. Чтобы отключить отслеживание, в режиме редактирования задания нажмите на конкретный день, чтобы в этот день игра не ждала от вас выполнения этого задания. Для более подробной информации смотрите раздел "Ежедневные задания" - "Серые задания". Я вернулся из отпуска; почему мои ежедневные задания выполнены? Пока ваш герой отдыхает в Гостинице, Ежедневные задания сохранены и не подвержены влиянию игровых процессов. Если перед уходом в Гостиницу вы отметили Ежедневные задания как сделанные, они так и останутся выполненными до тех пор, пока вы не покинете Гостиницу. Любые Ежедневные задания, Привычки и Задачи, которые вы завершили, будут засчитаны, когда вы выйдете из Гостиницы. Поэтому оставьте Ежедневные задания отмеченными до тех пор, пока не они снова не станут выполнимыми. Если вы их вернете сами в невыполненное состояние, то опыт и золото будут отобраны у вашего персонажа при следующей проверке выполнения Ежедневных заданий. Если вы отметили как невыполненные Ежедневные задания, а ваши параметры не изменились, запишите текущий уровень здоровья, опыт, количество золота и уровень, а затем снова отметьте задания как невыполненные. Затем идите в Настройки - Сайт и используйте кнопку "Исправить данные персонажа", чтобы установить правильные параметры. Я не вижу некоторые - или все - задания! Скорее всего вы активировали фильтры, выбрав какой-либо тег (на рисунке выбран тег "утро"), и ни одно из ваших заданий, либо только некоторые из них имеют такой же тег. Просто отключите сортировку по тэгам, снова нажав на тэг. Это распространенная ошибка, и мы постараемся сделать так, чтобы сортировка в будущем была понятней. Если вы не используете теги, то просто удалите их. Чтобы удалить, нажмите кнопку "Изменить" рядом со словом "Теги" и нажмите значок урны рядом с их названиями. Мои ежедневные задания не обновились Каждое утро ваши Ежедневные задания сами становятся снова невыполненными, а ваш герой получит урон за каждое невыполненное задание. Этот процесс называется "cron" или Крон (слово, заимствованное из Linux и означающее "повторяющееся событие", крон примерно равен 24 часам). Если в этом процессе что-то пошло не так, вы можете проверить следующее: * Возможно, вами установлено время начала крона, которое еще не наступило. Зайдите в Настройки - Сайт - Персональное начало суток. Если время установлено на 11, а у вас 10 часов, то крон наступит через час. * Обновили ли вы/ синхронизировали ли вы свой аккаунт? Крон не происходит автоматически; нужно запустить его путем какого-либо взаимодействия с игрой. Просто нажмите на задание или нажмите кнопу "Синхронизация" на верхней панели. Это относится ко многим вещам в игре: страница не обновится, пока вы не произведете на ней какое-нибудь действие (например, чат не обновится, пока вы не пришлете новое сообщение или не нажмете Синхронизацию, но, конечно, рано или поздно мы изменим это). Если Ежедневные задания по-прежнему не обновились, не паникуйте и сообщите о проблеме. Как HabitRPG узнаёт, что я действительно выполнил задание? HabitRPG никак по-настоящему не может узнать, выполнили ли вы свои задания прежде, чем отметить их, или нет. Мы не устанавливаем скрытые камеры в вашем доме и не заставляем членов вашей семьи докладывать нам, выполняете ли вы свои задания. Мы не детективное агентство. Мы доверяем вашей честности потому, что, в конечном итоге, вы обманываете только самих себя. Совет: если вы заметили за собой тягу к читерству, добавьте "Обман в HabitRPG" в список Вредных Привычек. Как я могу удалить теги? Нажмите "Изменить" рядом со словом Теги. Нажмите значок урны рядом с тегом, который хотите удалить. Нажмите кнопку "Сохранить" рядом со словом Теги. Что происходит когда мой персонаж умирает? Как в RPG старой школы, если здоровье равно нулю, и персонаж умер, то он теряет один уровень, одну случайную вещь из экипировки и всё золото. Более подробно смотрите раздел о смерти героя, а также советы о том, как выжить. Если ваш персонаж умер, рекомендуем пересмотреть и перегруппировать ваши задания и привычки. Выполнение простой привычки или задачи - это хорошая возможность восполнить золото и опыт. Зелье силы, которое можно приобрести на Рынке, это удобный способ отдалить смерть персонажа. Это лекарство обнуляет задачи, и привычки вновь становятся желтыми. Мой герой умер, хотя не должен был! Что делать? Чаще всего причиной тому то, что вы получили больше урона, чем ожидали, нередко ввиду того, что член группы пропустил Ежедневные задания в борьбе с боссом. Вы можете проверить это, посмотрев чат группы. Другой причиной может быть то, что ваш браузер не прошел синхронизацию с сервером, и это привело к тому, что Ежедневные задания отмечены как невыполненные. Вы можете предотвратить это, нажав на кнопку Синхронизация вверху страницы после того, как выполните задания. Если смерть была незаслуженной, вы можете восстановить утраченный опыт и золото, используя кнопку "Исправить данные персонажа" (Настройки -> Сайт). Любое потерянное снаряжение можно снова купить, если у вас соответствующий класс. Дополнительную информацию о причинах смерти и о том, как восстановится, см. в разделе Смерть. Как я могу начать игру заново? Вы уверены, что хотите именно этого? Сброс данных вашего аккаунта удалит все задания и пользовательские награды. Вы потеряете всю историю выполнения заданий, и вам придется начинать все с нуля. Вы также потеряете всё снаряжение, золото, предметы и опыт, откатившись до 1 уровня. Сначала все же изучите менее разрушительные варианты, см. раздел "В чем разница между Эликсиром укрепления, Шаром возрождения и Сбросом? Чтобы сбросить данные аккаунта: # Зайдите в настройки # Нажмите на Сайт # Пролистайте до опасной зоны # Нажмите "Сброс учетной записи" В чем разница между Эликсиром укрепления, Шаром возрождения и Сбросом? Эликсир укрепления (доступен на рынке в разделе Инвентарь) полностью восстанавливает здоровье и делает все задания нейтральными (желтого цвета). Шар возрождения возвращает игрока к 1 уровню класса воин с нулевым опытом, золотом и очками характеристик и со стандартным снаряжением. При этом у игрока сохраняются задания, история и настройки + некоторые предметы. Данная опция доступна только по достижении игроком 50 уровня или после получения достижения Повелитель зверей или Превосходная экипировка. Сброс также возвращает игрока к 1 уровню класса воин с нулевым опытом, золотом и стандартным снаряжением. Главное отличие в том, что вы также потеряете все задания и ранее сохраненные данные. У героя останутся некоторые предметы. Подробнее читайте на странице Настройки. Как я могу сделать свой аватар женским или мужским? Для того, чтобы быть как можно более всесторонним, HabitRPG не требует, чтобы игроки выбирали пол. Тем не менее, есть много вариантов для настройки внешнего вида вашего аватара. См [How я могу настроить внешний вид своего персонажа? ] ниже. Как я могу изменить внешность своего персонажа? В игре HabitRPG доступно несколько способов изменения внешности персонажа. Нажмите кнопку "Пользователь" в верху экрана. У персонажа можно изменить телосложение, длину волос и прическу, цвет кожи и вид одежды. Просто нажмите на какой-либо дизайн, чтобы применить его. Варианты, имеющие темно-серый фон, можно приобрести только за самоцветы, а некоторые доступны только в течение ограниченного периода времени. Внешность персонажа можно изменять и дальше после того, как будут доступны снаряжение и награды в инвентаре. В разделе Инвентарь - Снаряжение нажмите "Использовать костюм", чтобы надеть на персонажа любую одежду без последствий для характеристик. Некоторые элементы снаряжения, такие как классовые или квестовые награды, призваны дать вашему персонажу особую внешность. Вы можете на добровольной основе внести свой вклад в создание новых типов внешности, если владеете пиксельной графикой, воспользуйтесь доской Pixel Art в Trello. ID пользователя Ваш ID пользователя - это длинный набор цифр, присвоенный вашей базе данных (например, 2F1E4FC0-81FD-11DA-9156-00036A0F876A). Он нужен вам, если вы хотите присоединиться к группе, или если вам нужна помощь разработчика для устранения проблем с аккаунтом. Вы можете найти ID другого игрока, нажав на его имя в чате или на его аватарку, если игрок в вашей команде. Вы можете узнать свой собственный ID, нажав на кнопку API в разделе Настройки (верхнее меню в правом углу экрана). Открыв данный раздел, вы увидите там еще и Токен API, которые нельзя сообщать другим игрокам, он является своего рода паролем. Будьте внимательны. Зачем нужно золото и серебро? Золото и серебро зарабатываются путем выполнения заданий. Каждая единица серебра представляет собой одну сотую часть единицы золота: 150 серебра = 1,5 золота. Вы можете использовать золото и серебро, чтобы покупать награды за свой труд, как пользовательские (например, просмотр серии любимого сериала или любимой телепередачи) или игровое снаряжение (например, эликсиры здоровья или броню). Что касается пользовательских наград, нажмите "Изменить" и затем введите сумму награды в поле рядом с золотой монеткой. Вы также можете использовать десятичные дроби, чтобы ввести сумму в золоте и серебре. Например, если у "Съесть печенье" стоит 0,25 золота, а у вас есть 50 серебра, то можете съесть 2 печенья :) What are gems? Gems are an in-game currency that can be purchased with real currency. If you love us, this is the easiest way to help us out! HabitRPG has no wish to drain your pocket change, but those who use and appreciate the project can support us by turning real-world quarters into gems. In return for your generosity, you'll get to do many fun things like buying eggs to complement all those potion drops, food to grow a nice strong mount, and specialty hairstyles and armor to impress friend and foe alike! Back to Top What are the benefits of wearing armor? In the early levels, armor can increase your strength, which lets you turn tasks bright blue easier, or improve your constitution, which protects against health loss from incomplete daily tasks. Armor benefits will stack with other items you are wearing. Armor does not protect you from boss damage during quests however. Unlocking the class system at level 10 gives you access to more armor with different effects, if you choose a class other than warrior. (There are also items that look like armor but are just decorative and don't provide damage protection, so check the description in the item store before buying.) Back to Top Why do I need a new weapon? Weapons increase the experience and gold gained from completing habits, dailies or to do tasks. Hence it will allow you to gain experience faster than if you did not have a weapon and would therefore reduce the number of tasks required to level up your avatar. Back to Top I want a pet. How do I get one? To hatch a pet, you will need to obtain both an egg and a potion. There are currently two ways to get these items: you could either buy them with gems or find them through the random drop mechanic. Some potions are rarer than others, and the rarer potions cost more gems to purchase. Eggs and hatching potions can then be combined in the inventory (by clicking on the egg, then the potion you want to hatch it with, or vice versa — Alexander will tell you which you are currently "holding"), and a pet will hatch. To "wear" the pet (display it on your avatar) you must click on it in the Pets tab. Pets can be changed as much as you like to suit your mood. There are also some pets that require a different mechanic to obtain, such as the veteran wolf for veteran users or the hydra for contributors (see What are rare pets?). Back to Top I haven't received a drop yet! Drops are unlocked at level 4, but your chances of getting one depend on the value of the tasks you complete. The drop mechanic is thus: task.value * 1% chance. This means that the red tasks have a much higher chance of dropping an item than the green or blue tasks (task devaluation is exponential, so "much higher" is right). This rewards focusing on your shortcomings more than your championed habits. However, the higher your streak on a Daily, the greater your drop chance gets, so you are also rewarded for consistency! If you have a high perception, your chance of finding drops is also increased. Back to Top I'm getting more of one type of drop (potions, eggs, food) than any other! Some people experience getting way more potions than eggs (or only potions and NO eggs), and some experience the exact opposite. Unfortunately, it's just luck of the draw — the system is completely random (30% eggs, 30% potions, 40% food). Over a long enough time period, most people get the expected distribution. You can see the code here , and an experiment conducted by a few community members on 1,000 drops showing expected results . If you still think the algorithm is off, take a peek at that code and see if you can spot any loopholes. Back to Top Что за редкие питомцы? Редкие питомцы выдаются в качестве награды в особых случаях и не могут быть получены обычным способом. * Волк-ветеран was awarded in Fall 2013 to the users who survived the old, bug-filled version of HabitRPG before the site's switch to the new, smooth-running Angular framework. * Индейка was gifted to all habit users during the 2013 Thanksgiving celebrations in the US. * Гидра is awarded to HabitRPG contributors that achieve level 6 on the contribution tiers. * Цербер was a thank you gift to those who backed HabitRPG in the Kickstarter Campaign. Вероятно, в будущем будут и другие редкие питомцы! В начало Which pets like which foods? Any pet can eat any food and it won't hurt them, but they grow faster if you feed them what they like. You can figure it out yourself through trial and error, or you can read about Food Preferences here on the wiki. Back to Top What are the Tavern Chat rules? The Tavern chat can be located by clicking the "Social" button in the toolbar. Currently, there are no official rules, but keep in mind that we want HabitRPG to be an all-ages site, so please don't use bad language. Second, it goes without saying not to be unkind or spam or behave offensively, but luckily the HabitRPG community has always been incredibly kind, polite, and helpful to each other. Let's continue to spread that positive attitude! Back to Top Команды vs. Гильдии: В чем разница? Команды и гильдии похожи (оба имеют чат оформленный в стиле таверны и испытания), но есть ключевые отличия: Players can participate in either or both! If you share the game with friends or familly, joining a party together can be a good way to encourage motivation and accountability. If you want support with a particular goal, you might join a guild (e.g. the Chronic Illness, Stop Smoking, or Get Fit guilds). If you're already in a party but wish to share tasks with your co-workers, you can create a private guild for your team. You can also join or create guilds for groups that you participate in elsewhere, which may have very active and helpful communities. В начало Why join a party? Parties provide a means of motivation as you work toward your goals. You can share ideas, encouragement, experiences and advice by chatting in a more private setting than the Tavern or guilds. Competition. '''Seeing your party members display in-game rewards (such as pets, weapons, armor) may add interest and challenge you to find some more tasks to complete. You can also challenge your party to work toward common goals—also helpful for family members and co-workers. '''Accountability. The threat of embarrassment if the members of your party can see you dying and/or the grief grief they give you can motivate you to get back on track. "Dude, I've already collected 10 feathers — get your act together." Cooperation. 'You can join quests with your party. Use the class system to boost your party with a buff. "I healed you, you're good now — finish your dailies :)" If you begin to lose steam playing solo; try social accountability and encouragement to help your self-improvement soar. Back to Top Могут ли другие игроки посмотреть мои задания? Другие игроки не видят ваших привычек, заданий и наград. Если вы создадите или присоединитесь к испытанию, предметы испытания и ваш прогресс в нем будут видны другим игрокам этой же команды. Если вы отправите сообщение в чат, ваш профиль, характеристики и достижения будут видны другим пользователям в таверне или команде. Чтобы увидеть какие именно, нажмите по имени пользователя, которое появляется возле написанного сообщения. На данный момент, информация о заданиях HabitRPG передается в незашифрованном виде. Также, любой кому вы дадите свой ключ API сможет читать и редактировать ваши данные. Вместо этого давайте другим свой UserID. В начало Can I add participants after I start a quest? No. You will need to Abort and restart the quest if you wish to add participants. Back to Top Will the quest expire before I have finished it? There is no deadline to **complete** a quest. Some quests are no longer for sale in the Market after a certain date. Quests purchased before that date remain in a player's inventory until started. Once started, the quest continues until completed or aborted. Aborted quests return to the player's inventory for safekeeping. Back to Top How do I change my equipment? When you unlock the Inventory, you will be able to change which armor, weapons your character uses via the equipment tab. If an item seems to be missing, appearing neither in your character box nor for sale in the item store, check your equipment. Back to Top What is the Shade Armor? You may see that some HabitRPG users have animated Shade armor. This was a special reward for the people who backed high-level tiers in HabitRPG's Kickstarter campaign, and it is not currently available through any other channel. Back to Top Для чего нужна синяя полоска? Зачем мне мана? Мана используется, чтобы сделать ваши задачи менее вредными или более полезными. Также она нужна, чтобы помогать вашей команде. У вас её ограниченное количество, т.ч. не злоупотребляйте ею. Варианты появляются в специальном разделе "умения" в колонке наград. Варианты различаются в зависимости от выбранного класса. Строго говоря, она вам не нужна; you can get along fine in HabitRPG ignoring it, но вы можете найти эти варианты полезными, когда столкнетесь с трудными задачами. В начало What is the Class system? All players begin the game as warriors. Classes are unlocked at level 10, at which point players can choose to remain a warrior or switch to the mage, healer, or rogue class. Each class comes with specific attributes, abilities, and gear, and players can choose which class to join based on playing style, a desire for more pets, advantages in different quests, etc. While the first switch between classes is free, subsequent class changes cost 3 gems each and also come with the ability to re-allocate attribute points. There is also an on-going Trello discussion during the design phase. Back to Top Почему я хотел бы стать... Воином? Игроки могут предпочесть воина, если... * им нужна хорошая защита, но он также хочет наносить высокий урон по заданиям * хотят помогать своей команде наносить больше урона боссам * не хотят менять стиль игры, открывая систему классов. Воин получает особые преимущества от силы и, в меньшей степени, от телосложения. Магом? Игроки могут предпочесть мага, если... * хотят быстрей повышать уровень персонажа * любят быть построже с собой в выполнении заданий * хотят помогать своей команде быстрей повышать уровень. Маг получает особые преимущества от интеллекта и, в меньшей степени, от восприятия. Целителем? Игроки могут предпочесть целителя, если... * им нужна высокая защита от урона за невыполненные задания * не могут вынести смерти своего героя от невыполненных заданий * любят помогать другим членам команды, которые, например, только начали вырабатывать полезные привычки Целитель получает особые преимущества от телосложения и, в меньшей степени, от интеллекта. Разбойником? Игроки могут предпочесть разбойника, если... * хотят улучшать снаряжение и получать питомцев и скакунов очень быстро * хотят помочь команде быстрей собирать трофеи (золото, квестовые предметы, и т.д.) * хотят уклоняться от урона за невыполненные ежедневные задания. Разбойник получает особые преимущества от восприятия и, в меньшей степени, от силы. Конечно, вы также можете выбрать класс исходя из ваших эстетических или ролевых предпочтений нежели из-за преимуществ, которые они дают. В начало Help! I just want to keep playing the way I was; do I have to change classes? You can keep your current playing style — just choose Warrior when classes unlock. If desired, under Profile → Stats and Achievements → Attributes box, pick auto-allocate. See also "How do I change classes?" below. Back to Top Как я могу сменить класс? На данный момент, вы можете сменить класс один раз бесплатно когда разблокируйте систему классов на 10 уровне. После этого, смена класса будет стоить 3 самоцвета. Чтобы сменить класс, откройте Профиль → Характеристики и достижения → Атрибуты и нажмите на кнопку ''Сменить класс. В начало What are Attributes, and how do I assign them? Task Attributes are categories for your tasks: Physical, Mental, Social, and Other. Character Attributes are qualities of your character: Strength, Intelligence, Constitution, and Perception, which affect gameplay. If you choose to enable auto-allocation of points, the system will automatically add a point to your character attributes based on which category of tasks saw the most improvement. Physical gives a point to "Strength," Mental to "Intelligence," Social to "Constitution," and Other to "Perception." If you do not choose automatic allocation, you can assign the character attribute points as you wish. For more information, and suggestions for deciding which attribute to map your task to, see the class system article. Back to Top Switch from Facebook authentication to Username / Password Many people are requesting to switch from using Facebook authentication to local (username / password) authentication. Unfortunately there's not an easy way to do this, so we have to do a bit of database surgery. You'll need to do the following: * Go to Settings → API (direct link) and copy your current Facebook user's UUID * Create a new user: Log out → Click Play → Register with the username / password that you desire * Send an email to admin@habitrpg.com with (1) your new Local UserID (UUID), found in Settings → API (direct link), and (2) your current Facebook user's UUID We'll replace your current user's auth property with the new Local user's auth property, then delete the new user, and email you back when that's done. Then you'll need to just log out and log back in. Back to Top Username and email not recognized The most common situation is that users signed up with Facebook, not with username/password (local auth). Try logging in with Facebook — I often hear "trust me, I didn't register with Faceb- oh, never mind." Presently, you can't tie the two accounts together (see FAQ above), so they're treated as separate accounts if you registered with both. Next (you're '''sure you didn't register with Facebook), make sure your username is exact. That includes spaces, capitalizations, punctuation, etc. Many users have registered with a username like Johny M. Wilbert. For one reason or another, they entered something other than their usual username (eg, jmwilbert), and are surprised when they find their username to be as above — which needs to be entered exactly. If you can't remember your username, do a "Forgot Password", which will email you both your username and your new password. If neither of these works, send an email to admin@habitrpg.com. Send your UUID if you have it. If you don't, send something to look you up by — some task title that's super unique to your account, capitalization and everything. Back to Top Which browsers does HabitRPG support? Currently, HabitRPG runs on: # Firefox # Chrome # Safari (versions higher than 5.0.6) # Most mobile browsers While the rewrite of HabitRPG.com mostly supports Internet Explorer, there may be some compatibility issues, especially in older versions. For best results, use a different browser, such as Chrome. If you encounter any difficulties, let us know. Back to Top I backed the Kickstarter, but I still see ads. How do I remove them? If you backed the Kickstarter, ads will be removed for you automatically. However, you have to have filled out the survey, correctly inputing your user id (see these instructions). If you haven't done that yet, go do it now--I'll be taking another database migration pass in the near future. If you incorrectly entered your user id (aka, you remember filling out the survey, but the ads are still there) — get in touch with me. Back to Top Why do I see BrowserQuest art here? Our pixel art originally comes from Mozilla BrowserQuest, and has since been augmented for new features. Some have been opposed to this "design recycling" (same opposition to our using Twitter Bootstrap), but here's our reasoning: First, it is licensed under CC-BY-SA 3.0 granting us use, and the guys over at BQ (who are fantastic people) have given us their blessing. Second, only those in-the-know will recognize it — which is mostly developers and designers who have been keeping abreast of HTML5's progress. Third, it's absolutely superb in design and nostalgia — it does an excellent job of bringing back SNES. Back to Top When do I unlock features? If you're new to HabitRPG, you may notice a lot of people chatting about features that you can't find. "Wait a minute," you might be saying. "Pets? Armor? Why can't I find these?" In order to provide incentive to keep improving your life, HabitRPG unlocks new motivational features a bit at a time. For example, the Rewards store, enabling you to buy items, is unlocked when you reach Level Two. Why don't you go wash some dishes or turn in an assignment to discover the rest? Spoiler Alert! However, if you're not one to enjoy surprises, the levels at which you unlock certain game elements can be found here. Don't say we didn't warn you! Back to Top What timezone do my dailies use? Dailies reset based on your own timezone, not the server's. When you first load the webpage, it asks "is this user's timezone up-to-date?" (aka, have they just started playing, or are they in a different timezone than usual?). If not, update their TZ automatically. Then the server will run daily roll-over when you make your first request in the morning, using your own timezone. Back to Top How do I find the email address I used to register? Go to Export from Settings, and choose either XML or JSON under User Data. Open the downloaded file with a text editor, such as notepad. Your email address should be listed with the label 'email' Back to Top I can't login anymore using Facebook. What happened to Facebook login? More than likely, Facebook login hasn't been disabled. If you can't find the Facebook login button, disable any ad blocking software you might be using and reload the page. Back to Top How do I support HabitRPG? Aww, thanks for asking! Right now the easiest and most helpful way to support HabitRPG is to buy gems. In the navigation bar, you will see your gems. Click on them, and you will have the option to support HabitRPG by buying some. As our thank-you, you will have your ads disabled, and you will get to use the gems to buy eggs, hatching potions, food items, quest scrolls, and special items (like a saddle or fortify potion). You can also use gems to open a Guild, purchase avatar customization items, or create public challenges! If you wish to support regularly, there is now a subscription option. Gem prices are currently in US Dollars. We will have more items that can be purchased with gems down the line. Back to Top How can I get involved? We need all the help we can get! Check out Contributing to HabitRPG for more information. Back to Top Are there Mobile Apps? Yes, there are! You can download the Android app here, and the iPhone app here. Please note that currently, the Android app does not work for version 2.3 due to a known issue; we are trying to fix this. There is an unofficial Windows Phone app in the works, but not an official one thus far. Back to Top Who are the Staff members? HabitRPG is very lucky to benefit from having lots of amazing people in its community. To get to know some of the heavy-hitters, check out this ongoing feature on the blog! Meet the Staff. Back to Top Who are the NPCs? The HabitRPG NPCs are the highest-tier backers of the Kickstarter, who were rewarded for their patronage by becoming Non-Player Characters in our fair land. You can read about them in this blog series here! Back to Top Android 2.3 & Windows Phone Apps? HabitRPG's official app has issues functioning on Android 2.3 & Windows Phone. Follow Github issue #85 for the details, and chime in there if you think you can help us test or fix the issues. In the mean time, there are fantastic 3rd party apps on both markets: MagicMicky's Android App, Jakob Pedersen's WP App. Because these apps are so great, we're not currently prioritizing the official app's release to Android 2.3 & WP8; we recommend using these apps instead. Remember, HabitRPG is an open source ecosystem of sharing and contribution. If someone built a amazing app using the same API, then that's what we'll recommend. Back to Top Where's the iOS Version Update? "My Android friends got an update recently, but my own iPhone hasn't gotten the update. What gives?" Android updates go out immediately upon uploading a new build (or at least, within an hour or so). However, iOS updates typically take 2-3 weeks (sometimes much less, sometimes much more — but that's the average). Apple has a team of app reviewers who make sure the app follows certain guidelines before approving new builds. I have not completed any tasks, why have my stats changed? Something else triggered the HP-loss or Exp-gain. Boss fight, Chrome extension, mobile app, Pomodoro, a different browser, etc. and it's simply that you're just now getting the update, while interacting with an unrelated part of the website. When things hit the API, they interact with your user's stats. Chrome extension, mobile app, Anki, Pomodoro, etc. Up-scores give you Exp, down-scores dock you HP. When you interact on the website, it will send up the operation, and it will send down any changes to your stats since the last time you talked to the server. So, example. This is sequenced in time: # (website) You check off a To-Do # (chrome-extension) You go to Reddit, and lose HP from the Chrome extension. # (website) You change your profile name. You'll now get a notification from step 2 that you lost HP. It happens with any interaction, e.g. finishing a challenge, which syncs your user account. Chatting in group chat does not sync your user. This was less noticeable with Derby since the out-of-sync actions synced immediately to the website; i.e., if you +d a habit on mobile, you'd immediately see that +10 exp on the website. Well now, you won't see that until you do something on the website, and you'll see it along side whatever you just did. This may be confusing, but the way it works is good. It's similar to Gmail. Why, when you send an email, might you suddenly see 3 new inbox messages? 2 of them are from 5 minutes ago, why weren't they visible 5 minutes ago? Gmail doesn't synchronize every operation immediately; that's expensive in terms of resources for a small gain. It takes the opportunity to fetch changes at the same time as posting them. So while it may seem confusing to receive 3 emails "as a result of sending one", it's more efficient, and just takes some understanding of the process. Back to Top I found a bug. How do I submit it? If you are having a problem with HabitRPG and believe you have found a bug, or even if you just believe that something is missing, please let our developers know on GitHub. Instructions for submitting bugs on GitHub are here. You might want to check Known Bugs to see if there is already a ticket for your issue. Thanks for helping us make HabitRPG even better! How can you keep releasing awesome content while working on bugs? Short answer: we can do both, thanks to the great and varied community of contributors to HabitRPG's open source project! But the hardest problems take extra time to solve. HabitRPG is a community endeavor, and at the moment, almost entirely unpaid. People who work on the site are volunteering of their time and energy, on top of other commitments like day jobs, because they're fans of the site and want to see it succeed! There are many people around with the skills to make fun little additions like artwork, write wiki pages, and fix typos and other small bugs. There are far fewer expert contributors who can diagnose and fix errors deep in the site's code, or track down bugs that happen only sporadically or for a limited number of users. Don't despair: those experts are putting in all the power they can to taking care of the nastiest bugs! While they're at it, you'll continue to see little fixes and additions contributed by people who want to pitch in but aren't up to the task of tackling the thorniest issues. Back to Top en:FAQ Категория:Руководства